


Jeux de Noël

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Les nations aiment bien les jeux, toutes sortes de jeux.Recueil de drabbles de Noël 2020 !
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. PrusseCanada

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

« Gilbert ! Hum… Gilbert ! Gilbert ! Je te parle ! »  
Gilbert s’arrêta de gratter ses jeux, quand Matthew réussit à les lui subtiliser. Mince, alors, il avait presque fini de découvrir les cases… Mais bon, on n’ignorait pas Matthew sans que ça ait des conséquences terribles.  
« Tu devais arrêter. Tu mets tout ton fric, là-dedans. Tabernacle ! Et tu m’oublies quand tu joues. Si ta main bougeait aussi vite sur mon sexe que quand elle gratte des jeux, ce serait appréciable. »  
Gilbert regarda sa main, puis regarda Matthew. Serait-ce une invitation ?  
« Tout ce que tu veux, birdie !  
\- Je ne suis pas un jeu à gratter !  
\- Tout ton corps est un terrain de jeu ! Crois-moi ! Je ne vais pas te gratter, mais te caresser et t’embrasser partout, partout ! Et j’irai vite, puisque c’est ce qui a l’air de te plaire ! Viens dans les bras de ton homme awesome.  
\- Le diner ne va pas se faire tout seul, râla Matthew, en croisant les bras sur le torse. Et je suis fâché que tu t’intéresses plus à tes jeux qu’à moi…  
\- Oh, birdie ! Tu es l’homme le plus intéressant de la Terre », dit Gilbert en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.  
Au sourire de Matthew, Gilbert sut qu’il l’avait rassuré. Le dîner pouvait même attendre qu’ils se réconcilient intimement.


	2. AustrBel et FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça ne marche pas bien sur fanfiction. net... Donc, c'est possible que je sois à jour ici et pas sur fanfiction.net.
> 
> Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

« C’est Noël !, s’écria Sean Kirkland alias Australie. On fait un beach volley ! Allez, c’est la tradition !  
\- Sean, on est en Europe, en plein hiver !, râla Ecosse. Si tu veux te les geler sur la plage, tu le feras tout seul. »  
Ah… Oui… Il avait oublié comme un petit détail pour séduire l’une des invitées de Noël des Kirkland. Il pensait pouvoir être à son avantage en maillot de bain et torse nu pour l’impressionner. Il aurait dû inviter tout le monde en Australie…  
« On a qu’à faire du waterpolo !  
\- Tu veux vraiment faire tomber le maillot, toi ! », se moqua de lui Arthur.  
Mince. Le plus grand tacticien de la famille avait repéré son plan.  
« Ce sera sans moi, dit Arthur. Je n’aime pas l’eau… Mais il me semble que Bella adore nager. Vous pourriez y aller tous les deux… »  
Et le grand tacticien lui tendait une perche immense pour réaliser son rêve. Sean sentait qu’il lui en devrait une et qu’il le paierait très cher, mais il ne fallait pas rater une occasion pareille.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, Bella ?, demanda Sean.  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Sean ! »  
Avant de partir, Sean entendit Arthur rappeler à ses frères et sœurs qu’ils avaient une séance au cinéma. Oh ! Le grand tacticien faisait tout pour rester seul avec son chéri français à Noël ! Sean avait encore tant à apprendre d’Arthur.


	3. 2P GerIta

Avec impatience et beaucoup d’intérêt, Karl regarda Luciano sortir les dés de leur sachet noir. Il était déjà surexcité à l’idée de faire l’amour avec Luciano. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Luciano n’avait pas arrêté de lui parler de ces fameux dés pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle.  
Karl ne savait pas trop ce qu’il y avait à pimenter. Ils étaient toujours partants pour coucher ensemble. D’ailleurs, il était déjà en érection, rien qu’à l’idée du sexe.   
Après un sourire coquin, Luciano souffla sur les dés et les fit rouler.  
Menottes, salle du lave-linge et Luciano devait être assis.  
Très vite, Karl eut sa petite idée pour respecter le tirage des dés. Il prit Luciano par la taille, pour aller chercher les menottes dans la chambre. Il sélectionna la plus longue, puis emmena Luciano dans la pièce attenante à leur salon.  
Karl embrassa Luciano, retrouvant sa langue aguicheuse. De petits frissons de plaisir parcoururent son corps, alors que le désir était toujours aussi fort. Karl réussit à porter Luciano sur le lave-linge. Et très rapidement, il lui passa les menottes et l’attacha à un crochet au plafond.   
Surpris et les bras en l’air, Luciano le regarda intensément.  
Karl ouvrit la chemise de Luciano et lui enleva son pantalon et son caleçon.  
Son homme était vraiment beau, le sexe érigé à son maximum, à attendre ainsi son bon vouloir.


	4. Fruk PruCan et RusAme

« Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait pour mériter ça ?  
\- Ils ne te connaissent pas si bien que ça. T’offrir des places d’escape game, alors que tu n’aimes pas être enfermé, c’était indélicat, résuma Arthur.  
\- Heureusement, j’ai un génie des casse têtes avec moi.  
\- J’adore quand tu me glorifies, stupid frog. Continue. J’irai peut-être plus vite, si je suis stimulé. »  
Alors qu’Arthur essayait de comprendre comment sortir de la première pièce, il sentit la main de Francis toucher ses fesses.  
« Hé ! Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de stimulation.  
\- J’ai mieux. J’ai de quoi te motiver !  
\- Oui… Je sais… Plus vite, on sortira, plus vite, on fera l’amour…  
\- Et aussi, on sera de retour pour empêcher nos enfants d’être tranquilles avec leurs chéris respectifs. Ce cadeau piégeux mérite une vengeance, un record pour sortir d’ici et un repas de famille interminable ! »  
Francis et Arthur eurent un sourire machiavélique. Empêcher Ivan de quitter la table par impolitesse était très amusant, surtout quand Gilbert était lui aussi coincé sur sa chaise. Il fallait dire qu’Alfred et Matthew n’avaient pas choisi les meilleurs amis du monde comme conjoints.  
Et voir Ivan et Gilbert faire des efforts pour ne pas s’entretuer, c’était très marrant.  
« Allez, on sort d’ici ! Escape game, escape game… Ce n’est certainement pas pire que de s’échapper d’un repas de famille. »


	5. RusAme

« Tu as juste peur de perdre », tenta Alfred.  
Ivan le regarda immédiatement avec un air de défi. Alfred savait toujours trouver les mots, enfin les provocations nécessaires, pour motiver Ivan à le suivre dans ces délires. Et aujourd’hui, c’était un jeu.   
« Ton jeu consiste à gigoter dans tous les sens. Ce n’est pas de la vraie danse.  
\- Je t’accorderai une valse, si tu veux.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas faire.  
\- Ah, ah… J’ai quand même assez de siècles pour avoir connu la valse. Allez, tu prends une manette et tu suis les bonhommes à l’écran.  
\- Va plus loin ou tu vas te prendre des baffes. Et ce n’est pas une valse que je veux, mais une toute autre sorte de danse, le provoqua Ivan. Ne te crève pas trop…  
\- Hé ! J’ai assez d’énergie pour tout faire et même tenir toute la nuit au lit.  
\- C’est ce qu’on va vérifier. »  
Alfred ne l’aurait jamais cru, mais Ivan était fort à Just Dance. Il leur fallut plusieurs parties pour finir à égalité… Oui, être à égalité était un principe dans leur couple pour éviter des disputes. Et après, une bonne douche câline, ce fut bien agréable de prolonger l’effort sous la couette.


	6. LietPol

« Action ou Vérité ?  
\- Heu… Vérité…  
\- C’est pas marrant, Toris. Tu choisis toujours vérité à ce jeu. La prochaine fois, c’est une action. »  
Feliks claqua le sol avec ses bottes d’équitation, avec impatience. Ne croyez pas que Toris était né de la dernière pluie. Les vérités s’enchaînaient depuis tout à l’heure. Comme ils étaient ensemble depuis des siècles, ce qui sortait n’avait rien de scoop. Ce qui serait intéressant serait les actions.  
Ce jeu en couple était un bon prétexte pour réaliser des fantasmes inavoués.  
La cravache à côté de Feliks ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Si je choisis action, je ne suis pas sûr que tu me demandes quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment…  
\- Tu peux toujours refuser, mon amour. »  
Toris jeta un regard nerveux à la cravache, avant de se lancer.  
« Bon. Action, alors.  
\- Tu veux bien être mon poney pendant cinq minutes ?  
\- Ton quoi ? »  
Toris n’aurait jamais cru que faire le tour de la cuisine, à quatre pattes, avec une selle dans le dos et surtout avec Feliks assis sur lui, pouvait être excitant.


	7. Spamano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UA : Anges et démons. Chaque nation a une part angélique et une part démoniaque. Antonio a un ange protecteur des foyers et une démone minotaure. Quant à Lovino, c'est un démon à part entière. C'est un peu plus développé dans ma fanfic : Anges et démons italiens.

« On est perdu, idiota… Je croyais que tu avais conçu les plans de ce labyrinthe, râla Lovino.  
\- Ma moitié diabolique a conçu les plans, dit Antonio d’une toute petite voix.  
\- Putain de merde, bastardo ! On est dans un labyrinthe créé par une minotaure ! Je parie que tu n’as pas accès à ses souvenirs, idiota ! Il va falloir te diviser en deux !  
\- Le bon côté des choses, c’est qu’on a réussi à semer nos poursuivants. Et tu connais un très bon moyen de me diviser en deux…  
\- Je ne suis pas d’humeur à batifoler avec toi ! Et il faut t’épuiser ! C’est pas évident ! »  
Antonio avouait que ce n’était pas vraiment facile. Mais ils n’avaient rien d’autre à faire que d’essayer.  
« Mon italien adoré. Mi amor…  
\- C’est pas en roucoulant que tu me donneras envie de coucher avec toi.  
\- C’est une situation de survie extrême…  
\- J’ai une autre idée ! », s’exclama Lovino.  
Des flammes apparurent au bout des doigts de Lovino.  
« Je vais te détruire ce labyrinthe végétal en moins de deux !  
\- Non !  
\- Lovino, arrête ! »  
Sa théorie avait été payante. Il avait réussi à diviser Antonio en deux parts, en moins de deux. Patronus détestait qu’on saccage tout. Quant à la Minotaure, elle voulait certainement préserver ce qu’elle avait mis énormément de temps à construire.  
« Alors, on sort comment mes chéris ?, demanda Lovino.  
\- Un jour, il faudra savoir utiliser tes ailes !, le réprimanda Patronus.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous porter en même temps.  
\- Oh ! C’est tellement gentil de ne pas vouloir nous abandonner à notre triste sort, minauda la Minotaure. Je me demande ce que je pourrais avoir comme récompense pour te sortir de là, mon chou.  
\- Je ferai le ménage…  
\- Non ! Surtout pas !, réagit Patronus à cause de la propension de Lovino à tout casser sur son passage. On va le faire sans rien attendre en retour ! »  
Et gagné ! Lovino trouvait qu’il s’en sortait pas trop mal.


	8. GreceTurquie

« Appareil photo : Ok, dit Elizabeta avec un grand enthousiasme.  
\- Caméra : Ok, répondit Kiku.  
\- Cartes SD : Ok », dirent-ils en chœur.  
Eliazabeta avait intercepté un message secret d’Héraklès destiné à Sadiq. La nation grecque allait jouer les pompiers ce soir et enflammer le cœur de leurs abonnés en direct live.  
« C’est dommage qu’on ne puisse les voir qu’en ombre chinoise.  
\- Rappelle-toi du traité de Györ. Pas de reconnaissance faciale. »  
Ce maudit traité entre les nations avait instauré des règles sur l’espionnage et toutes les dérives de ces dernières années. Tout ça, parce que le duo franco-anglais obtenait tout un tas de truc en révélant les fantasmes de tout le monde ! Tout le contraire d’Elizabeta et Kiku, de vrais artistes ! Ils seraient même capables de payer leurs cibles pour qu’ils fassent le show.  
« Ah ! ça commence ! »  
Kiku mit une musique de strip-tease en fond musical de la vidéo, alors que la silhouette d’Héraklès entrait dans la chambre à coucher et commençait à danser. On voyait bien qu’il avait un casque et une lance.  
« C’est bon. Mets comme titre : Show sexy du pompier ! »  
Ils regardèrent avec beaucoup d’intérêts Héraklès enlever un à un ses vêtements jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus grand-chose.  
« Dis-moi c’est sa lance ou son engin ?, s’enthousiasma Elizabeta.  
\- A cette distance, je ne peux pas savoir.  
\- Kiku ! Je dois absolument savoir !, s’exclama Elizabeta en prenant la caméra.  
\- Elizabeta, le traité ! »


	9. 2p!Fruk et 2p!GerIta

« Tu crois qu’on meurt vraiment dans Jumanji ?, demanda Oliver avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
\- J’ai pas envie de le vérifier, râla Lilian. On a déjà de la chance que Luciano et Karl nous aident à sortir de là. J’aime pas l’idée qu’on se soit séparé d’eux…  
\- Tu n’as pas envie de tester ce nouveau corps !  
\- Dois-je te rappeler qu’on attend incognito qu’une horde d’autruches passe ?, se rebella Lilian.  
\- Justement, elles font suffisamment de bruit pour couvrir tout bruit suspect… Tu crois que Luciano ne se gêne pas ?  
\- Tu as fait un pari avec lui, Oliver ?  
\- Mais non ! Oui… peut-être… Il m’a dit que lui arriverait à se taper Karl avant la fin du jeu et…  
\- Ce sont leurs affaires. Je n’ai pas envie de gâcher l’une de mes précieuses vies en batifolant.  
\- Ton point faible, ce n’est pas le sexe quand même !  
\- Peut-être que oui », dit Lilian d’un air énigmatique.


	10. Fruk UA Anges et démons

« Et si on faisait un jeu ? », proposa joyeusement Devil.  
Francis n’était pas dupe. Même si le démon anglais adorait les jeux innocents, il préférait les plus érotiques.  
« Ne nous fait pas croire que tu as juste envie de t’amuser, râla Angel.  
\- Twister !, dit Devil en prenant le jeu du placard. Je m’ennuie à mourir à ta soirée tricot, lecture et chocolat chaud !  
\- C’est ça ! Un jeu où on prend tout un tas de positions, évidemment !  
\- Un peu d’exercice ne te fera pas de mal !  
\- Et tu es mauvais perdant, en plus, Devil ! Tu utilises alors tes pouvoirs d’incube et c’est parti pour une soirée mouvementée.  
\- Tu aimes les soirées mouvementées. Dis pas le contraire, l’embêta Devil. On n’a qu’à demander à Francis ce qu’il en pense. »  
Francis se retrouva alors avec deux entités attendant patiemment son avis. Ce n’était vraiment pas facile de départager les deux entités d’une même personne.  
« Je veux bien jouer seul avec Devil.  
\- Mais c’est plus marrant à trois !, se rebella Devil.  
\- Enfin, ce n’est que si tu veux continuer à tricoter, Angel. »  
Voilà, il avait donné une échappatoire à Angel et il n’avait pas totalement déçu Devil.  
« Allez ! Viens Angel ! On va s’amuser ! »  
Angel accepta. Et comme il l’avait prédit, Devil enflamma leurs sens, dès que la situation tourna à son désavantage.


	11. MonacoLasVegas

Monaco adorait regarder Las Vegas jouer à la roulette.  
Elle se mettait à côté d’elle et lui tenait le bras durant toute la partie pour lui porter chance. Elle osait même poser la tête sur son épaule, dans un geste câlin.  
Las Vegas ne la repoussait jamais. Même s’il y avait du monde et des regards désapprobateurs, elle restait aux côtés de Monaco.  
Un petit peu de champagne durant la partie, parfois un peu de gagne, une fin de soirée devant les strip-teaseuses et elles rentraient un peu pompette, mais surtout avare des caresses de l’autre.  
Monaco aimerait voir Las Vegas dans un autre contexte. Seulement, elle ne savait pas comment l’inviter à un restaurant en dehors du casino, au cinéma ou à marcher près de la plage.  
Peut-être, cette année, elle trouverait le courage de lui avouer son amour.  
Las Vegas n’était pas une amie avec qui elle couchait à l’occasion.   
Elle était forcément sa douce moitié.


	12. Fruk

Le Captain Kirkland tira sur la laisse, avec un sourire satisfait.  
Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Sweetie se laisserait si facilement être dominé. Arthur n’était plus aussi romantique et bien-pensant qu’à ses débuts. Il avait des fantasmes et les assumait. Le petit plus était que Francis avait pris la même voie.  
Arthur caressa les cheveux de Francis, assis à ses pieds, complètement nu.  
Arthur aimait bien le collier qu’il avait réussi à lui trouver.  
Pendant quelques temps, ils allaient oublier qu’ils étaient des nations ennemies et se souvenir qu’ils étaient deux jeunes hommes en pleine force de l’âge.  
Arthur allait faire patienter Francis le temps qu’il faudra. Après, il le prendrait sauvagement à même le sol. Mais pour l’instant, il allait faire faire un tour dans la cabine à son toutou préféré.  
Il n’était pas encore question de se donner en public. Francis ne l’acceptait pas encore. Un jour, peut-être. Pour le moment, il n’en était pas question. Alors, Arthur avait fermé les rideaux de sa cabine et avait ordonné qu’on ne vienne pas les déranger.   
Aucun prétexte ne serait recevable pour écourter sa petite séance avec son prisonnier.


	13. GerIta

« Defois, je me demande si les réunions européennes ne sont pas des télé-réalités déguisées, murmura à peu près sérieusement Feliciano.  
\- T’es tombé sur la tête, fratello. T’as pas mangé assez de pâtes !, s’en inquiéta immédiatement Lovino.  
\- On serait payé pour s’en envoyer sur la gueule, tout en cohabitant, ce serait pareil. Et on tisse des alliances, on forme des équipes politiques et c’est le plus fort qui gagne…  
\- Ouais, si tu veux… S’il n’y avait pas Ludwig pour ramener un peu d’ordre dans ce machin, ça ferait un moment que ta télé-réalité nous aurait explosé à la gueule.  
\- C’est lui, l’animateur, dit Feliciano comme s’il avait une révélation.  
\- Ouais, monsieur je fais les yeux doux à l’animateur et je suis là depuis le début de la saison 1.  
\- Mais toi aussi, tu es là depuis la saison 1.  
\- Parce que j’ai un jumeau qui couche avec l’animateur. Il y en a qui n’ont pas cette chance. Regarde, Arthur ! Saison 2. Il s’est fait éjecter avec un vote, alors qu’on ne croyait pas ça possible. Et il y en a qui tente de faire partie de la prochaine saison, sans succès. »  
Feliciano et Lovino ne purent s’empêcher de rire, alors que Ludwig disait un truc tout à fait sérieux dans une ambiance relativement sereine.  
« Les Italiens, un peu de tenue ! »


	14. RusAme

Ivan l’avait découvert par hasard. Alfred était très fort aux échecs. Sûrement aussi fort que lui. Et c’était vraiment plaisant de jouer avec quelqu’un de son niveau intellectuel.  
On pourrait facilement croire qu’Alfred est un abruti fini. Ivan s’était d’ailleurs laissé prendre par les apparences au début de leurs rencontres diplomatiques. Et bon, la guerre froide avait très vite fait changer son premier avis sur son ennemi.  
Alfred était diablement intelligent.  
Depuis qu’ils s’étaient mis ensemble, Alfred et Ivan avaient petit à petit fait tomber les barrières entre eux. Alfred pouvait déployer toutes ses capacités pour battre Ivan aux échecs. Et dans toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, il y avait celle de le draguer et d’établir des stratégies sur le long terme.  
C’était vraiment très agréable qu’Alfred lui fasse du pied ou des compliments pour tenter de le déstabiliser.  
Tous les coups étaient permis. Sauf les coups politiques. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de parler de politique dans l’intimité. On ne savait ce qu’un malheureux commentaire pouvait engendrer dans leur couple.  
Ivan sourit. Un pied venait de glisser le long de sa jambe.  
Alfred devait sentir qu’il devait reprendre l’avantage dans la partie, voire de l’écourter en excitant Ivan.  
Combien de fois le plateau d’échec s’était malheureusement renversé sous le coup de la passion ?  
Ivan ne comptait plus ce genre de petite victoire personnelle qu’il adorait malgré tout.


	15. Fruk

Arthur buvait tranquillement son thé, debout dans la cuisine, quand, tout à coup, il sentit une présence dans son dos.  
« Purple police ! Les mains en l’air ! »  
Surpris, Arthur reposa vite fait sa tasse sur la table devant lui, avant de lever les mains et de se les faire menotter.  
« Je ne comprends pas, râla Arthur. On a fait l’amour, il y a deux jours !  
\- C’était pas très satisfaisant ! Maintenant, suis-moi ! »  
Bon. Arthur avouait qu’ils avaient joui très vite, sans avoir fait grand-chose la dernière fois. Et avant, ça remontait à… un moment.  
Ce n’était donc pas étonnant que l’un d’eux fasse la police dans leur couple. Généralement, c’était plus lui qui le faisait. Francis devait être à bout. Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin en montant les escaliers.  
« Tu feras moins le malin en plein interrogatoire. »  
Arthur adorait quand Francis se prêtait autant au jeu. Ils allaient avoir une soirée inoubliable.


	16. PruCan

« Monsieur Beilschmidt ! Vous êtes un excellent agent… Seulement, il vous manque quelques compétences.  
\- Comment ça ! Je suis génialissime ! J’ai toujours apporté de bons résultats !  
\- Vous n’êtes pas réputé pour votre discrétion. Alors, on va vous mettre en binôme quelques temps avec notre meilleur espion.  
\- Il y a meilleur que moi ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je vous présente Matthew Williams ! »  
Gilbert sursauta en remarquant enfin l’agent assis juste à côté de lui.  
« Vous ne l’avez pas vu arriver, n’est-ce pas ? Tout comme toutes ses victimes. Il va vous enseigner à être discret. Et vous, vous allez l’aider à se faire remarquer. Certaines missions nécessitent d’attirer l’œil, d’autres pas du tout. Bien, bossez vos points faibles en situation réelle. »  
Leur contact leur donna une mission.  
« Ecoute, Matt…  
\- C’est Matthew…  
\- Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine. Tu vas apprendre vite à draguer tout ce qui bouge, à créer des contacts avec les big boss et à tout faire cramer.  
\- Ce n’est pas vraiment ma façon d’opérer… »  
Au moment de tout faire cramer, Gilbert fut quand même assez content que Matthew l’aide à s’éclipser discrétos.


	17. HonBiel

« Aucune photo sur le web !  
\- Bien sûr, Natalya, s’écria Elizabeta. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pensé à moi pour ton album photo sexy. C’est pour qui ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas…  
\- Pas pour ton frère au moins !  
\- Mais non ! Ah… Je dis que je veux me marier avec lui que pour l’embêter et le mettre mal à l’aise.  
\- Oh ! Vilaine ! »  
Natalya ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Et Elizabeta prit une photo juste à ce moment-là.  
« Oh ! Tu es trop mignonne comme ça ! ça va ? Tu es à l’aise ?  
\- Tout va très bien. »  
Natalya avait trouvé le premier prétexte venu pour passer un peu de temps avec Elizabeta. Dans sa guêpière noire et rose, Natalya se trouvait séduisante. Et elle espérait que sa photographe de ce jour était du même avis.  
Ce n’était pas évident de séduire une femme, et encore plus, une femme comme Elizabeta qui fantasmait principalement sur des hommes.  
« J’adore quand tu réfléchis, ça te donne un petit air sexy. »  
Natalya ne rêvait pas. Il y avait du flirt dans l’air. Et il fallait en profiter.


	18. Spamano, GerIta et Fruk

« Voici Fort Boyard !, s’exclama avec joie Francis.  
\- Pourquoi je participe déjà ?, se plaint Ludwig.  
\- Je me pose la même question, Ludwig, râla Arthur.  
\- C’était pas une prison avant, c’est hanté ?, se rendit compte Feliciano.  
\- Putain ! J’aurais dû me renseigner sur cette émission télé, s’énerva Lovino.  
\- Ah ! Ah ! On va bien s’amuser », dit Antonio en tapant dans la main de Francis.  
Evidemment, c’était toujours amusant de mettre un Italien du Sud dans une pièce pleine d’araignée géante ou un Italien du Nord avec des serpents. Ils découvrirent que Ludwig avait peur du vide. Arthur ne savait toujours pas nager (ou alors, c’était une excuse pour ne pas plonger dans l’eau froide).  
« ça m’étonne que le troisième membre du trio infernal ne soit pas là !, leur dit Lovino, après son passage mémorable chez les araignées.  
\- Gilbert a décliné l’invitation. Mais j’ai tout filmé !, s’écria Francis.  
\- Quoi ! Le pervers ! Tu n’as pas intérêt à diffuser tout ça !  
\- Fratello, c’est un jeu télévisé. Tout le monde va le voir !  
\- Bordel ! J’aurais dû me renseigner ! »


	19. RusAme

Ivan avait remarqué un petit quelque chose d’amusant chez son amoureux. Alfred aimait le froid sur ses zones érogènes. Contrairement à ses ex, Alfred ne se plaignait jamais qu’il ait les doigts glacés. Il réagissait même favorablement à ses caresses.  
Et Ivan avait bien envie de voir s’il se faisait des idées ou pas.  
Il avait attaché Alfred. Il lui avait bandé les yeux. Et il avait un paquet de glaçons à côté de lui.  
« Tu me diras si ça te plaît ou non ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? », s’en inquiéta immédiatement Alfred.  
Ivan plaça délicatement un glaçon sur la peau tendre du ventre d’Alfred.   
Alfred se tendit desuite, dans un mouvement très sensuel, à la recherche de plus de sensation.  
« ça te plaît ?  
\- Agréablement surpris », répondit Alfred avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.  
Ivan s’amusa un moment à exciter Alfred avec ses glaçons, adorant le voir s’impatienter de plus en plus. Ivan aimait prendre son temps pour ce genre de choses. Et son amoureux avait appris de lui que l’orgasme pouvait être bien plus fort à qui sait l’attendre.


	20. 2P GerIta

Karl ne put s’empêcher de rire, sous la douce caresse d’un plumeau.  
« Tu sais que ça s’apparente à de la torture, ton truc ! »  
Luciano lui sourit :  
« De la torture érotique. »  
Et Luciano l’embrassa. Karl retrouva sa langue joueuse avec bonheur. C’était la meilleure stimulation depuis le début de leur petite affaire. Luciano n’avait fait que l’effleurer avec son affreux plumeau noir. Et c’était insatisfaisant pour Karl qui avait besoin d’un peu plus d’action.  
Karl était érigé à son maximum. Il ne lui tardait qu’une chose. Il fallait que Luciano le chevauche ou qu’il arrive à le prendre malgré les menottes qui le maintenaient sur le lit.  
Karl sentit son cœur battre très fort, lorsque le matelas s’affaissa de part et d’autre de ses hanches, alors que Luciano l’embrassait toujours.  
La pénétration lui fit un bien fou. Il regretta seulement de ne pas pouvoir imposer un rythme plus rapide que celui que Luciano avait pris. Trop lent, bien trop lent pour ses sens surchauffés. Il tenta de bouger ses hanches, mais Luciano arrivait avec une force que peu lui connaissait à le maintenir sur le lit.  
Beaucoup pensait qu’il était le dominant dans leur couple, mais ce n’était pas vrai, Luciano lui faisait faire tout ce qu’il voulait.


	21. Fruk - Crossover Ambre

Francis hésitait à contacter son amant occasionnel et ennemi mortel.  
Ce n’était pas sûr qu’Arthur veuille l’aider avec ces problèmes ambriens, ce petit bâtard magicien du Chaos.  
Une grande partie de ses frères s’était liguée contre lui, pour le détrôner. Et ils avaient sûrement des alliés.  
Et bon, Arthur était un petit peu le nœud du problème. Ce n’était pas évident de coucher avec son ennemi principal et de garder ses alliés en même temps. C’était comme vouloir le beurre et l’argent du beurre.  
Et s’il demandait à Arthur de l’aider, il y aurait sûrement un prix à payer. Ce prix pourrait être la paix, ce que souhaitait vraiment Francis, mais pas ses alliés.  
Francis tourna la carte dans tous les sens, puis se décida à appeler Arthur.  
L’image s’anima dès qu’il prononça le nom de son amant.  
« Tu es disponible ?, demanda Francis.  
\- Toujours pour toi, sweetheart. »  
Arthur devait être seul. Et c’était tant mieux. Avant que Francis n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur dit immédiatement :  
« J’ai trop envie de toi, honey. Rejoins-moi ! Je vais te faire jouir toute la nuit.  
\- Cette proposition est bien agréable. J’aimerais bien y répondre. Est-ce que tu peux m’aider à résoudre un problème épineux. Je crois que notre relation ait connue au grand jour. En tout cas, en Ambre…  
\- Et comme certains ambriens fricotent avec des chaosiens, ma Cour est sûrement au courant. Je me disais aussi que la tentative d’assassinat de ce matin n’était pas gratuite. J’ai presque failli ne pas la voir venir…  
\- Je crois qu’on a des intérêts communs, Arthur.  
\- Ça me plaît aussi. »


	22. 2p GerIta

« Karl, je nous ai fait un cadeau de Noël bien à l’abri des regards. Tu veux l’ouvrir ?  
\- Luciano, ce n’est pas encore Noël, essaya de le raisonner Karl.  
\- J’aimerais que ce soit installé pour Noël et qu’on puisse s’en servir. »  
La curiosité de Karl était piquée. Il pensait que le cadeau devait être d’ordre sexuel, puisqu’il était pour eux deux. De plus, Luciano semblait très excité à l’idée de s’en servir.  
Karl consentit donc à ouvrir le cadeau en avance, même si ça ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. Luciano avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. C’était dingue.  
Karl fut très surpris de trouver une sorte de harnais emballé dans du plastique.  
« Il y a une notice, lui indiqua Luciano.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais l’escalade !, le taquina Karl.  
\- Oh ! Ne t’inquiète pas ! Tu me feras grimper avec ! »  
Karl jeta un coup d’œil à la notice pour voir qu’il s’agissait d’une balançoire pour s’amuser en couple.  
Luciano lui prit le papier des mains et lui montra toutes les positions sexuelles possibles avec un tel instrument.  
« J’ai bien envie de tester ça, puis ça et puis ça… »  
Karl eut la même impression que lorsque Luciano lui avait présenté le kama-sutra. C’était beaucoup de théorie et pas assez de pratique pour pouvoir tout retenir. Et il était vrai que Luciano était souple, mais pas lui. Certaines choses n’étaient pas faisables.  
« Hé ! Tu écoutes ! Je te donnai l’ordre des positions.  
\- On va déjà tester la première, lui sourit Karl.  
\- Mon amour, il faudrait déjà donner un coup de marteau pour tout accrocher.  
\- C’est la première fois que j’ai autant de motivation pour le bricolage. »


	23. RusAme

« Je te bats en un contre un.  
\- N’en sois pas si sûr, mon tournesol. »  
C’était Alfred qui l’avait provoqué au basket. Maintenant, il ne devrait pas râler parce qu’Ivan était plus grand que lui et bien plus fort à ce jeu. Comme ils devaient être à égalité partout, il fallut qu’Alfred s’entraîne avec un coach sportif pour arriver à le battre et à le rattraper au score.  
Ivan aimait gagner, mais pas forcément jouer au même sport tout le temps. Il se pourrait qu’il ait laissé quelques ouvertures à Alfred pour gagner quelques parties et raccourcir le défi « basket ». Alfred ne devrait jamais l’apprendre.  
Son amoureux ne supportait pas qu’on lui fasse ce genre de faveur. Il aimait faire des efforts pour gagner et prouver ainsi sa valeur. Plus son adversaire était fort, mieux c’était. Il n’aimait pas qu’on le prenne en pitié ou qu’on l’aide.  
Un jour, Ivan lui raconta ses débuts en tant que nation. La pitié et l’aide lui avaient permis de grandir et de devenir son adversaire redoutable. Il fallait savoir accepter ou même jouer avec ce genre de levier, quand on était une nation.  
Leurs forces ne seraient peut-être pas éternelles.


	24. PruCan

Gilbert jouait tranquillement à Tomb Raider, quand son petit ami l’interpella.   
« A force de te voir mater ses fesses et ses seins, je vais avoir des doutes sur ta sexualité.  
\- Je suis bisexuel, birdie, tu le sais », grogna Gilbert.  
Matthew se mit devant l’écran.  
« Matthew, c’est une action décisive !, se plaint Gilbert.  
\- Je confirme. Tu joues depuis trop longtemps. Tu en as même oublié ton petit ami.  
\- Oh ! Ce serait de la jalousie pour des fesses pixelisées ! Tu es trop awesome !  
\- Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça. Il y a la vaisselle à ranger et le repas à préparer. Bouge-toi. »  
Gilbert dut abandonner Tomb Raider pour satisfaire son petit ami. Matthew pourrait se mettre en colère et disparaître pendant plus d’une semaine. En plus d’être privé de sexe, Gilbert s’inquiétait toujours pour Matthew dans ces moments-là.


	25. GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous les commentaires ! Joyeux Noël !

Chaque année, Venise devenait un grand jeu de cache-cache pour Ludwig et Feliciano.  
Tous les deux masqués, ils devaient se retrouver dans la ville en fête.  
Le plus drôle était de laisser des indices à son amoureux et d’en trouver. Feliciano connaissait évidement la ville comme sa poche. Et les premières années, ce fut bien souvent Feliciano qui le retrouvait le premier.  
A présent, Ludwig connaissait les petites rues et même certains endroits romantiques. Il pouvait bien plus facilement jouer à ce jeu qu’auparavant.  
Il y eut même une année où ils ne se retrouvèrent pas. Ils durent s’appeler sur leurs téléphones portables à la fin du jeu pour se donner un point de rendez-vous.  
C’était amusant, mais surtout, c’était réjouissant de retrouver l’homme qu’on aimait après plusieurs heures dans cette ville magnifique.  
Feliciano connaissait toujours un hôtel ou une résidence privée à louer juste à côté de leurs lieux de retrouvailles.  
Après tout ce temps à se chercher, ils avaient très envie de faire l’amour jusqu’à perdre la notion du temps.


End file.
